


Lunch

by CaptainArmandoSalazar



Category: Dead men tell no tales, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Fun, Humour, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainArmandoSalazar/pseuds/CaptainArmandoSalazar
Summary: Salazar employed a housemaid for his fiancée, and... well, not all things went as it was planned.(I am not a native english speaker, but I hope you all will enjoy that little thing xD )





	Lunch

Salazar pulled up short, while he was going down the stairs. He stopped Estrella with quick gesture, because some conversation could have been heared from the kitchen. There was Ángela, a housemaid and cook in one person, and the second voice? Salazar frowned a bit. There was no doubt, that the second person in the kitchen was the second mate and physician from Silent Mary, officer Magda. 

"Good, let´s go," Ángela said. "Don´t be hasty... we have time. Captain and his fiancée are now having some ... fun upstairs. Well, this looks quite weird..."

"All look like this one,"second mate responded calmly. "Hold it." 

"Sure. Like this, Miguel?" cook asked curiously. 

"No, no... it´s better to hold it a bit higher - there. Hold it tightly and begin here...," Miguel explained. "Ah, this is best - well, at least I always do it like this, when alone." 

"That way?" Ángela nearly laughed. 

"Yes, it´s perfect, seňorita... even I´ve never done that before... with a professional," he confessed. 

"You will learn - and you will surely like that," housemaid nearly purred. 

Armando listened for a while and did not believe his ears. Such an old tomcat as Magda was trying to seduce young chambermaid in Captain´s own house? Scandalous! Estrella tried not to laugh, and Salazar hurried downstairs, while silently growling something about tearing the officer apart like a circus ticket. Situation in the kitchen moved on. 

"Now have I to push it here?" Magda asked.

"Yes... no fear, no haste," Ángela tried to calm him. "Just slowly, si?"

"It´s going smoothly," he sounded more serene.

"You have a knack for this."

"I am a man of many talents, Ángela," second mate sounded very contended with himself.

"I noticed that... ouch, not so hard, Miguel!"

"Sorry, but do not slip your fingers inside, when I am there," second mate apologized.

"I only wanted to help you," she peeped quietly.

"Not necessary, seňorita."

Estrella followed Armando as the shade, stood behind him, giggling. She could not miss that, even she ment, that everything what was happening, was a bit different, than both of them thought. El capitán stood still behind the door from the kitchen as the god of retribution and glanced back at his fiancée, as if he asked her, if he could go inside... because next words could have been heard very clearly.

"Press that more inside, Miguel, si?" Ángela asked him.

"Ahh... ufff, more?"

"Much more," she purred. "Do not be afraid. Yes... yes, that´s it. Ahh, yes!" she nearly screamed from joy.

"It´s easier, than I ment," Miguel gasped.

"You really have some skill... pull it out. Slowly," Ángela ordered.

"Damn, it leaks," Magda stated. "We have been waiting much long."

"Little bit unappetizing, isn´t it?" she hummed.

"No, I like that," he opposed.

For some time there was silence and only thing, that could have been heard, were wet smacking sounds.

"Not bad for the first time, seňorita," first mate complimented her.

"Sometimes we will do this again." This was probably a question from her, but sounded like an order with a very sweet prize.

"Gracias, Ángela, I will be delighted."

Salazar stormed into the kitchen. It was hard to say, who got scared more, if officer Magda, or the chambermaid. She collected herself as the first and moved her hands from the place, where she had it - and where also Miguel had his hands, and looked at captain. Armando Salazar did not know, if he should laugh or cry. He had seen enough. Ángela frowned a bit. "Captain? How long you have not seen stuffed chicken?"

Estrella looked at Armando´s expression and began to laugh a lot. "Sorry for disturbing," she chortled. "We thought, that.... well...ahem... does not matter." She grabbed Salazar´s hand and led him away. "Continue with work, you both," she smiled. Ángela blushed like freshly cooked lobster and officer looked like soaked owl. Salazar went out from the kitchen and facepalmed, totally consternated. "Stuffed chicken..." Estrella tried to forced herself not to laugh much, but she failed. "That was... perfect... cariňo!" She tried to catch her breath. Armando sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I really do not know, how I could even think that," he smiled. "That such good and precise officer like Magda could do something like that... He is the second mate and he always behaved politely towards ladies." "Watch your own butt, officer!" screamed Ángela from the kitchen only a second after, which was followed by the sound of great smack. Salazar glanced on the door as he probably thought "As if I said nothing, Estrella".


End file.
